


Long Fingers, Short Nails

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: 221B Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Does Sherlock keep her fingernails short because she's a violinist, or a lesbian, or both?





	Long Fingers, Short Nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-shrunken-farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-shrunken-farewell).



> Written as a Sherlock Secret Santa gift for @a-shrunken-farewell, inspired by this post - https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/a-shrunken-farewell/167186964256

John was fascinated by Sherlock’s hands. Who wouldn’t be? Those long, elegant fingers, with their perfectly manicured, very _short_ nails. 

 

John told herself not to obsess. Plenty of women had short nails. John kept her own nails short, for ease of scrubbing at the clinic, and to reduce the possibility of accidentally scratching a patient. Short nails didn’t have to _mean_ anything.

 

But what if they _did_ mean something? What if they meant, well, that Sherlock also didn’t want to accidentally scratch anyone. In what context would Sherlock be concerned about that possibility?

 

John knew exactly what context she _hoped_ Sherlock might have in mind. It was a context John herself had certainly had in mind from the moment she moved in to 221B. A context she kept resolutely telling herself not to think about. A context she couldn’t _stop_ thinking about.

 

Especially when, as now, Sherlock was playing her violin. John stared, and stared, and stared — mesmerized by those long, long fingers, with their short, short nails. Did Sherlock keep her fingernails short because she was a violinist, or a lesbian, or both?

 

With a final flourish, Sherlock laid her violin and bow aside. She gazed back at John.

 

“You have a question,” she said, in that maddening way she had of reading John’s mind.

 

“Umm…”

 

“The answer is… _both_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best Christmas gifts. :)


End file.
